War of 2014
The Global War of 2014 is a fictional worldwide conflict depicted in Battlefield 3, and its expansion pack, Back to Karkand, between the United States of America, Russian Federation, and the People's Liberation and Resistance. Background Around March 2014, a rising insurgent group known as the People's Liberation and Resistance (PLR) have been seen increasing activity across the Iran-Iraq border and also parts of Iran as well. To enforce stability across the region Coalition Forces undergo some pacification operations, with Seargent Henry "Black" Blackburn's unit and other US Marines leading the operation but however it was soon compromised as a devastating earthquake hit the area. Meanwhile a coup put the PLR in control of Iran with Faruk Al-Bashir as the person in power, and Solomon as his second in command. Shortly after the PLR seize power, Al-Bashir makes global terror plots and threats and Solomon would be the man carrying out these plots. The United States responds by sending 50 thousand Marines, and other large numbers of the United States Military, and declaring war on Iran with the US navy and Airforce commencing airstrikes over Tehran as the opening shots of the war. What is also seen, is a U.S Marine being interrogated and eventually executed by Solomon and Al-Bashir over a live broadcast from Tehran to the United States. The PLR plan to detonate nuclear warheads in major cities around the world with Paris and New York City being top priorities. With Paris being the first location Russian government agent Dmitri "Dima" Mayakovsky, and two other Russian operatives, attempt to stop the PLR from detonating a nuclear device in the finnancial district of Paris. Due to the fact that the radius the bomb will generate would match the dammage radius of Russian nukes, and would cause the Russian Federation to be solely blamed for it. But the Russian operatives would fail and the WMD would go off, with 80,000 casulties. Later on, it is found that Solomon had gotten the nuclear devices from a Russian nammed Kaffarov. Once this is known to the U.S, the 1st Reconnaissance Battalion is redeployed to northern Iran, towards the Iran border with towards the Caspian Sea to hunt and capture Kaffarov in his Villa. But an incident where US Marines are ambushed by Russian VDV paratroopers and the sight of Russian Transports and bases in Iran, cause the Marines to realize that Russian forces are also trying to capture Kaffarov but in the confusion the two factions engage in a large skirmish in Northern Iran. This incident would happen four days before the actual Paris bombings, and because the Russian agents failed to prevent it, the US is even more convinced that Russia is sided with the PLR and the end result is the Multiplayer with a Russo-American war. Course of War All events are in chronological order. Operation Swordbreaker Al Sulaymaniyah, Iraq March 15, 2014 Elements of the 1st Reconnaissance Battalion are deployed in the Iran-Iraq region to undergo pacification operations in a operation to locate and destroy a possible PLR chemical weapons site; however, elements of the 1st Reconnaissance Battalion were rerouted to locate and rescue a squad of Marines that went missing. The PLR were supposedly about to detonate an IED, but was stopped as Staff Sergeant Henry Blackburn disarmed it. The operation was soon compromised after a catastrophic earthquake event in Iran occurred. Iranian Coup Tehran, Iran - Match 15th, 2014 Faruk Al-Bashir orchestrate a coup and the PLR takes power of Iran. The United States responded by deploying combat troops to Iran and declaring war on Iran Aftermath of Operation Swordbreaker Few hours after the Earthquake - March 15, 2014 Staff Sergeant Henry Blackburn narrowly survives the earthquake in the region, and he retraces his steps back to the bazaar, which was now designated as Extraction Point "Lima" by the surviving Marines. Blackburn was later reunited with Montes and the two then make their way to EP Lima where other US Marines fend off against incoming PLR soldiers as they await extraction. Airstrikes over Tehran USS George H.W Bush and the Tehranian Skies - October 31, 2014 Lt. Jennifer Colby Hawkins and her co-pilot are doing strike missions around the Iranian Capital into Mehrabad Airport and destroy key installations like SAM sites. While bonbing targets that Faruk Al-Bashir is suspected to hide. During the mission they encouter hostile aircraft and they successfully eliminate enemy aircraft. Operation Guillotine Tehran, Iran - October 31, 2014 The battle for Tehran begins and US Marines attempt to capture key leaders of the PLR. There first objective is to secure the Khojir Apartment complex beyond the canal. After securing the apartment complexes, the Marines regroup with Captain Brady, Blackburn then parts way from the squad and follows a HMMWV convoy that was going through a route that was likely to be ambushed, as they pulled over to see a gas tanker blocking the way, the enemy then ambushed them by triggering a RPG into the tanker and being firing from a blockade, the Marines are ordered to clear it. Blackburn and the Marines later then heads to a bank while fleeing an enemy tank and then heads into a building, after they go out a Javelin team eliminates the team however the Javelin team goes down and Blackburn is ordered to man the Javelin and destroy remaining armor to secure the bank plaza. After securing the area, they try to locate a back entrance into the bank while facing resistance. after climbing some walls they climb up a service ladder and attempt to scale the perimeter, they then climb into a restroom where a PLR soldier attempts to hold Matkovic, who then counters and holds the enemy insurgent blackburn then stabs the soldiers and the two head out into the main foyer of the Bank. The Marines then fight their way downstairs and after clearing out the insurgents. Captain Brady orders the other Marines to look for any signs of Faruk Al-Bashir. They then breach the door into the basement head towards a out or service elevator, One marine remakred that they can rappel down into the basement. Blackburn and the Marines rappel down but before reach the ground Blackburn throws a Flashbang grenade and kicks one of the PLR soldiers and then later the marines faces some enemies in close-quarter firefight. Eventually making to the Main Vault they find a operations room filled with intel and a box, in the documents it showed targets of: New York City, Tehran and Paris with the scheduled times being at "6.02" then they secure the box which included one atomic bomb, a portable one with one Marine saying that it is a Russian type, the Marines later sees on a desktop computer, file footage of Faruk Al-Bashir and another man. The Marines then contacted the radio and told that they just uncovered a WMD but as soon as they were about to finsh off, the whole building was about to go down. Thunder Run Near-Tehran, Iran - October 31, 2014 The 1st Tank Battalion takes part in a large assault in the Dasht-e Kavir Desert near the outskits of Tehran, Iran in an assault towards the city. Blackburn sent a distress call and Jonothan Miller and Anvil 3 were sent in to get the other Marines. Rescuing Misfit Company Tehran, Iran - October 31, 2014 Anvil 3 arrives at Tehran and heads towards the bank, but an RPG ambushes them and Miller had to drive through a building will eliminating any hostile armor and infantry. Later Miller gets captured and get interrogatted by Al-Bashir and supposedly the other man, after a lecture, Faruk then records the executions of Jonothan Miller, Miller is KIA Searching for Al-Bashir Tehran, Iran - November 2, 2014 Henry Blackburn and Campo and other US Marines are in Tehran to search for the orchestrator of the PLR, Faruk Al-Bashir, before the other Marines can land at the LZ, Blackburn takes out the light with a thermal scoped sniper rifle, after taking out the four lights, the two then rappel down to meet at the RV Point Bravo (Rendezvous Point) they then quickly ran to a destroyed car and hid behind as an enemy transport was heading towards their position after the vehicle has passed they ran down an alley and climbed over Campo notices a PLR soldier watching the road Black quickly dispatched the overlooking soldier, then four more PLR soldiers are walking in the road, Campo then told Black to run the opposite direction, the two then see a ladder up a rooftop after they climb up to the rooftop and Campo reports that they are at RV Point Bravo and the Marine on the radio responds that two PLR soldiers are blocking the route for the other Marines, Black then quickly eliminated the two soldiers with the sniper rifle. Campo and Blackburn then proceed to meet Misfit 4-1, but the Marine on the radio tells him that there is an enemy convoy coming and told them to go to RV Point Charlie, they then head up to a overpass, then Campo see a PLR soldier and Blackburn go up to knife him but the PLR soldier notices him and they engage in a small hand-to-hand combat scene after Blackburn gained the upper hand and stabbed the PLR soldier, Three other PLR chase after them and Black and Campo run down the street with the Marine on the Radio tell them to run into the sewers. After losing their pursuers they try to make their way back to street level as they navigated through the interwining sewers, they make to a ladder and overhears some PLR soldier talking about Al-Bashir as Blackburn climbs up the ladder they eliminate a hostile squad after that they head up some stairs up into a room and witness a disturbing find. Campo believes it was the room where Corporal Jonathan Miller was executed by Al-Bashir and Solomon, it had the seat, some blood and a video camera, Campo then reports to Misfit 4-1 and reports that they are in RV Point Delta. the Marine on the radio said he will send a team over asap. The Two then hears PLR soldiers heading towards the room, after facing a few PLR soldiers they make their way down the stairs and to RV Point Charlie or the mall, after meeting up with Misfit 4-1 they go into the mall and use a staff door and the squad leader tells Black and Campo to provide overwatch, and one Marine asks if they can shoot Al-Bashir, the squad leader then said this about the sitiuation telling them not to shoot the target. Campo and Black climb up into a half-ruined building and uses his sniper rifle to provide cover for the other Marines below, after the marines breach a door into one of the apartments by throwing a flashbang grenade in, Black then dispatched hordes of incoming PLR soldiers after covering fire for the Marines below. The HVT then escape in an enemy vehicle from the side of the building Blackburn and Campo then run to the side and Black shoots the Car and the car goes crashing, the Marines then go to survey the location and after fighting ther way towards their mall, Black then regrouped with Campo at the extracton point. Campo then tried to salvage the Information off the heavily wounded Al-Bashir, all he got was his name, Campo then told Black to plant some Claymore Mines as enemy soldiers were coming towards them and Black has to defend he HVT and Campo until the extraction team arrives. Survivng a few more hordes of enemies, Campo and Blackburn relocae and after fending off more enemies the extraction team arrives and they head into the Helo, Campo and Blackburn attempt to salvage more Information from the dying Al-Bashir, he then reveals that Solomon was the main perpetrator behind the Paris Bombings and also told Al-Bashir to get bomb for leverage.and also said that on the 14th of November, Solomon will bomb another target then his final words were: Burn in hell, all of you then passes away. Campo then said to Black that he doesn't know what Al-Bahsir was saying and checked his phone for intel. Paris Bombings 'Paris, France - November 13, 2014 ' Three Russian GRU:Vladimir, Dmitri and Kiril are in Paris to attempt one of the other atomic bombs, this time being in Paris. The Russians then heads towards the Euronext Stock Exchange, as they headed towards the Euronext area they discuss about past events in Paris and about a man named "Solomon" and nuclear bombs. The Agents arrive at a gate, as the gate opened the driver then jammed the accelarator and running over a PLR soldier and shoots him just in case. They make their way towards the car park then facing heavy resistance, they finally make it up to the stairs and as they breach a room the PLR soldiers gas the room and the three agents put on their gas masks. They head towards the office and fight there way towards the stock exchange where as they breach the doors opened the perpetrator with the nuke ruins away while throwing a flashbang, The team must retrieve the nuke and after fighting through they go towards the exit and after heading towards one of the hallways a PLR jumps and attempt to grab ahold of Dima, but Dima pushes the terrorist towards one of his comrades and he then grabs ahold of the terrorist and Dima rips open his gas mask and dies of poisoned gas almost instantaneously. The three head outside and are surrounded by French Police and they have to fight through not only terrorists but the Police, they make their way around the area and as they heads towards an archway, the perpetrator fires an RPG and a bus explodes in the Process, Vladimir with him telling them get the nuke, before passing away. They then chase through the alleyways and head towards a Train station where the perpetrator then engage against Dima in a hand-to-hand combat sequence, after killing the terrorist by throwing him into the train tracks, Kiril checks the nuke and it was a fake, then out of no where a piercing white light blinds them and the ground starts to shake. With reports later saying that there are 80,000 deaths. Category:Wars Category:Wars